Door thresholds may be configured to provide a seal between the threshold and the bottom of the door. U.S. Pat. No. 9,127,503 discloses a sill assembly having a component for overlapping with a door. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,976,584, 1,936,641, and 1,729,243, disclose a threshold or a sill having a component for overlapping with a plate or a strip extending from the door. However the devices of these patents do not disclose a surface that is risible to cover a door lip mating surface.
The present inventor recognized that it would be desirable to provide a threshold that has an upward extending mating surface when the door is closed to provide increased thermal and weather sealing, but also provides a substantially unobstructed threshold for a user to traverse when the door is open. The president inventor recognized that providing a substantially unobstructed user-crossable threshold increases the ease with which users can cross the threshold. The present inventor recognized that this can be beneficial for persons with disabilities and for persons attempting to move items across the threshold, whether with the use of wheels or otherwise. The present inventor recognized that a substantially unobstructed threshold reduces a tripping hazard at the threshold and therefore has the potential to reduce accidents and injuries.